


I'm Eleven

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eleven accidentally goes to Beacon Hills, Innocent Scott, Oblivious Scott McCall, Sarcastic Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles and his bat, What am I even doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: “Eleven,” she replied carefully. “You?”“Stiles. Why are you in my home?” Stiles raised his bat, eyes never moving from her. Behind her, the door opened with a loud creak.A.K.A. the crossover between Stranger Things and Teen Wolf nobody wanted.





	

A sharp sting.

Her eyelashes fluttered open, her vision blinded for a second. Water sloshed as she shifted her position in the bitter cold bathtub. All four walls were a crisp white, while the shaggy carpet was a light gray. She looked down at her hospital gown, wet and mangled. There was a small cut on her finger that she concluded came from being in the water too long.

She stood up, clear as crystal droplets of water dripping from her body while doing so. “Hello?” she questioned timidly. Mike had said that’s what she was supposed to do. But didn’t he also mention something about saying hello in a scary movie? She felt like she did something she wasn’t supposed to do, but it was too late to change course.

She unlocked the bathroom door and slowly walked out, as if the man who treated her like a lab rat was standing there; a sharp desire shining in his eyes as he stepped forward to take her away again. But Mike said that they would never let that happen.

She had to trust Mike. Because they were friends, and friends trusted each other.

Did friends normally kiss each other?

A sudden knock. The girl swung her head at the front door, eyes wide from fear. Where was she?

Another knock.

Was it the bad men?

Another knock.

Maybe it was the beast from the Upside Down.

A yell.

“Stiles, open the damn door!”

Stiles?

“Who the hell are you?”

She turned around, hand already rising up in threat. It took her a minute to process his question. Her name?

“Eleven,” she replied carefully. “You?”

“Stiles. Why are you in my home?” Stiles raised his bat, eyes never moving from her. Behind her, the door opened with a loud creak.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know why you’re in my home?” he snorted. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“There’s a kid,” the voice behind her exclaimed.

“Yes, Scotty, that’s a kid. Thank you again for your amazing observation skills.”

Eleven watched the two men converse, not understanding why Scotty got mad for Stiles complimenting him. Another person arrived, making Eleven swallow in slight fear. So far the men haven’t hurt her, but it didn’t mean they wouldn’t. The new comer was an old man dressed in a sheriff’s uniform.

“Cop?” she questioned.

“Stiles, who’s this?” he asked in return.

“That’s Eleven. She doesn’t know why she’s here.”

The Sheriff sighed and placed his stuff on the couch, managing to knock over a small object. Without thinking of it, Eleven tilted her head sideways and the object stopped midair. The reactions from all the men differed slightly. Scotty didn’t even notice what had happened, but Stiles and the Sheriff did. Both men resembled a fish, with their mouth opening and closing. The older man finally just gave Stiles a look, before walking to the kitchen. Stiles though, immediately turned to Eleven and yelled, “You’re a Jedi!”

Confused, Eleven responded, “I’m Eleven.”

The boy ignored her though, turning to Scotty and whispering, “She’s a freaking Jedi, Scott! Sh-She stopped it! Midair!”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?”

Stiles stared at him incredulously, before releasing a giant huff and walking away, muttering something about how Lydia would understand.

A slight tug grabbed her attention, and Eleven slowly walked backwards, eyes trained on the talking men. Her nose felt clogged up, signaling that it was time to go.

She woke up in a floating kiddie pool, surrounded by all the boys.

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best it could be, but I was bored and decided to write this. Thirty minutes later, I decided it looked decent enough to post. This is ridiculously short though.
> 
> I have a plan for an epic crossover though, so I'm happy. It's not going to be posted until way later though, because right now my school is in testing mode. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
